This invention relates to ozone monitors.
Ozone is an atmospheric oxidant formed through photochemical reactions of volatile organic compounds and nitrogen oxides. Daily maximum outdoor 1-hour ozone concentrations can range between 50 and 300 parts per billion (ppb), and often exceed the ozone National Ambient Air Quality Standard of 120 ppb. A large fraction of outdoor ozone may penetrate houses and other buildings (Weschler et al., Journal of Air and Waste Management Association, JAPCA, 39:1567-1568, 1989). High ambient levels of ozone can cause human respiratory health effects, including changes in lung capacity, flow resistance, and epithelial permeability (Lippman, Journal of Air and Waste Management Association, 39:672, 1989).
Suzuki et al., Taiki Osen Gakkaishi 18:544-50, 1983; Rukavishni et al., Soviet Patent Applications 902708, 1982, and 862901, 1981; Ronnebeck, German Patent Application 126109, 1977 and 1980; Tiefenau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,754, 1975; and Toya Rika Instruments, Japanese patent application 48058892, 1971 describe ozone gas measurement using a potassium iodide solution.
Ozone can be continuously monitored by a UV photometer where the UV absorption by ozone is determined. The greater the UV absorption, the greater the concentration of ozone.